I Always Love U
by Myeolchi0404
Summary: Untuk awalnya maaf kalau judul tidak nyambung yah. ini hanya sebuah Haehyuk fic. Hae!Seme Hyuk!Uke, terima kritikan dan saran, tidak terima bash :) happy read, this long shoot fic :):)


Always Love You

Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae, sepasang sahabat sedari mereka bayi yang sekarang sudah berstatus sebagai sepasang suami istri atas permintaan Lee Youngwoon -appa Donghae saat appa Donghae kritis. Hebatnya setelah mereka menikah, Youngwoon kembali sehat. Ajaib bukan?

Tapi, pernikahan mereka bukanlah pernikahan yang bahagia. Iya memang mereka tidak saling membenci, tapi, pernikahan itu bagai malapetaka bagi Donghae. Donghae hanya menganggap Hyukjae sahabat, tidak lebih. Dan dia itu masihlah namja normal. Ya dia namja normal.

Beda Donghae beda juga Hyukjae. Kalau untuk Donghae malapetaka, maka bagi Hyukjae itu adalah anugerah Tuhan. Dia diam-diam mencintai Donghae, sahabatnya selama ini. Tapi dia tau, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, untuk itu dia hanya akan tersenyum apapun yang terjadi.

"Hyukkie, masak apa?"tanya Donghae yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Kamar mereka terpisah, itu permintaan Donghae.

"Sup"jawab Hyukjae singkat, Hyukjae menata makanannya di meja makan, membiarkan Donghae duduk menantinya sambil menyeruput kopi hitam kesukaannya yang sudah di siapkan Hyukjae sebelumnya.

Setelah semua siap, Hyukjae duduk didepan Donghae mengambilkan makanan untuk Donghae lalu untuknya sendiri. Donghae? Dia hanya diam membaca koran paginya.

"Apa kegiatanmu hari ini, Hyuk?"tanya Donghae memecah keheningan.

"Huh?"Hyukjae menatap Donghae tidak mengerti, pasalnya, selama 8 bulan mereka menikah tidak pernah Donghae menanyakan kegiatannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Kau tau, Sunye sudah menjadi yeojachinguku"jelas Donghae tersenyum bahagia.

Ah, kalian perlu tau Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah membuat perjanjian. Mereka hanya akan memerankan drama pernikahan ini selama setahun dan mereka berhak memiliki pasangan lain meskipun mereka masih menikah. Tentu kedua orang tua mereka tidak tau karena sekarang mereka sedang di luar negeri, sekalipun pulang mereka tidak pernah dikunjungi di apartemen mereka. Tapi mereka yang mengunjungi orang tua mereka, itupun mereka datangnya sendiri-sendiri dengan alasan kesibukan masing-masing. Dan yah, berarti ini 2 bulan sebelum drama pernikahan mereka berakhir bukan?

Hyukjae tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Donghae. Dia tau benar siapa Sunye, yeoja yang paling dikejar-kejar Donghae sejak kuliah. Dan saat ini menjabat sebagai sekretaris Donghae.

"Maaf, aku ada operasi siang ini"jawab Hyukjae memberikan senyumannya pada Donghae yang sedang menekuk wajahnya.

"Kau selalu sibuk sejak kau menjadi dokter"cibir Donghae kembali memakan makanannya.

"Aku sibuk untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang Hae.."bantah Hyukjae. Ruang makan kembali hening, hanya tersisa dentingan sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu.

Ah, aku lupa memberitau, Hyukjae itu adalah seorang dokter spesialis toraks. Dan Donghae adalah seorang Direktur di perusahaan Appanya, dia menggantikan posisi appanya.

"Kalau begitu kapan-kapan kau harus mau makan bersama Sunye, kalau bisa bawa pasanganmu juga."ucap Donghae lagi saat Hyukjae sedang memasangkan dasi Donghae.

"Humm"jawab Hyukjae seadanya, dia masih berkutat dengan simpul dasi Donghae.

"Hei, kau tau, melihatmu begini. Kau benar-benar cocok untuk peran istri"ucap Donghae polos. Hyukjae tidak menanggapi ucapan Donghae, tidak, apa pura-pura tidak?

"Kkeut. Kau bisa berangkat sekarang"ucap Hyukjae sedikit merapikan jas hitam Donghae.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu... kau hati-hati ya, jangan salah memotong nanti"ucap Donghae sebelum meninggalkan apartemennya.

Hyukjae PoV

Setelah Donghae pergi, aku masuk kekamarku untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke rumah sakit. Aku terdiam menatap foto pernikahan kami yang diam-diam ku pajang di meja riasku.

'Tidak bisakah kau menganggapku ada, Hae? Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat perhatian yang selama ini kuberikan untukmu? Kau tidak merasakannya, Hae?'pikirku mengelus wajahnya di foto yang terlihat amat tampan, apalagi ditambah dengan setelan tuxedo hitam itu. Dia amat tampan.

"Hae, kau bodoh tidak menyadari perasaanku. Tapi aku lebih bodoh lagi karena aku tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini."lirihku. Aku melihat kearah kalender yang terpasang di dinding kamarku,"2 bulan lagi. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu? Apakah kau akan menikahi Sunye?"gumamku.

-PUK-

Aku menepuk pelan pipiku, "tidak, kau harus tersenyum, Hyuk!"ucapku menyemangati diriku sendiri. Ah, baikah, daripada terlarut dengan kesedihanku, lebih baik aku segera berangkat.

Ku pakir mobilku di parkiran basemant khusus dokter di rumah sakit. Ah ya, aku bekerja di Seoul Hospital. Sudah 2 tahun ini sejak aku mendapatkan dokter spesialisku. Ini adalah cita-citaku selain dance. Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi entertain, tapi appa tidak mengizinkannya, karena riwayat sakitku dulu. Jadi yah, aku memilih jadi dokter saja.

'Ting'

Suara lift berhenti terdengar menandakan aku sudah sampai di lantai yang kutuju. Aku berjalan pelan menuju ruanganku, sesekali menyapa pasien-pasien yang kebetulan berpapasan dan juga perawat-perawat yang tampak seliweran.

-Cklek-

Aku membuka pintu ruanganku, sedikit terkejut ada seorang namja yang duduk dikursiku dan membelakangi diriku dan sedang membuka lembar-lembar data para pasienku.

"Chogiyo... anda siapa ya?"tanyaku. Dia segera memutar kursinya dan menaruh dokumen pasienku, menengadahkan kepalanya menatapku dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kyu?"tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Hai, baby~"sapanya sambil mendekatiku. Dengan cepat aku memeluk tubuh tingginya itu. aku memeluknya erat, aku merindukannya, sungguh.

"Aku merindukanmu~~"ucapku senang.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, baby"jawabnya sambil memeluk diriku balik.

Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun, dan dia... ehm, jangan salah sangka dulu ya, dia bukan pacarku, dia itu sahabatku sama seperti Donghae, tapi Donghae tidak pernah tau itu, aku selalu bermain dengan Kyuhyun saat Donghae sibuk dengan para yeoja-yeoja kegenitan miliknya itu. Dia memanggilku baby karena yah, dia menggunakanku sebagai namjachingu bohongannya. Dia terkenal, tentu saja, dia tampan, pintar, dan tinggi, tentu saja banyak yang mengejarnya, untuk itu dia menyuruhku menjadi kekasihnya agar dia terselamatkan dari para fans gilanya itu. dia sempat menyatakan cintanya dulu, beberapa bulan sebelum aku menikah dengan Donghae, tapi kutolak, aku mencintai Donghae, dan aku tidak bisa menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasanku, lagipula aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Dan satu yang peru kalian tau, dia lebih muda 2 tahun dariku, tapi dia terlihat seperti kakakku kan? Diakan boros muka.

"Jadi kau akan bekerja disini?"tanyaku antusias. Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada pasien yang diperiksa sekarang, masih beberapa jam lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kau senang?"

"Sangat senang!"jawabku tanpa ragu. "Ah, apa ini kejutan untukku?"

"Humm... yah, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu~"jawabnya dan aku kembali memeluknya.

"Hei kalau kau terus memelukku seperti ini, aku yakin Donghae ikan itu akan cemburu."ucapnya. Aku melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatapnya.

"Kau seperti tidak tau dia saja."ujarku terkekeh pelan.

"Huh? Jangan bilang dia masih mengaku-ngaku kalau dia itu normal?"tanyanya...

"He still like that"jawabku tersenyum kecut.

"Aigoo.. kenapa ada laki-laki bodoh seperti itu.. ck, kau tau Hyuk, seandainya aku menjadi dia, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan namja seimut dirimu ini, hyuk"ucapnya mengelus pipiku.

"Stupid cho!"teriakku kesal. "Berhenti mengataiku imut!"ucapku masih kesal..

"I'm not stupid baby, i say a truth. You're so cute babe~"

"Liar."

"Kkk, kau lebih imut lagi ketika mempoutkan bibirmu itu, babe~"godanya lagi.

"Ck, kau seperti seorang namjachingu yang sedang menggoda kekasihnya saja"sungutku.

"I am"jawabnya tersenyum lebar.

Tch, candaanya seperti ini terkadang benar-benar membuat orang-orang mengira kami benar-benar pacaran. Padahal kan tidak.

"Kyu, mau ikut operasiku hari ini?"tawarku.

"Hum.. tentu saja. Aku kan kesini untuk menolong princessku~"godanya lagi.

"Berhenti menggodaiku setan!"jeritku frustasi.

Hyukjae PoV End

Author PoV

Hari ini Hyukjae menganggur, dia dapat libur untuk 2 hari, hari ini dia akan berjalan-jalan dengan Kyuhyun, setidaknya itu bisa menghilangkan penatnya, tadi setelah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Donghae dia langsung bersiap-siap. Setelah rapi, maksud rapi disini... Hyukjae menggunakan hoodie kuning kesayangannya yang amat kontras dengan kulitnya, dipadukan kaos putih oblong miliknya, dan jins hitam serta sepatu kets putih. Dia membuka lemari topinya, mencari topi kesayangan, setelahnya dipakai topi rajut berwarna hitam itu lalu segera beranjak ke kamar Donghae.

"Hae... ireona.. sudah pagi, kau harus kantor bukan.."ucap Hyukjae mengguncang tubuh sahabat yang ia cintai itu.

"Errgh.. sudah pagi kah?"tanya Donghae dengan suara seraknya.

"Eum"Hyukjae segera membuka seluruh gordyn di kamara Donghae dan menyiapkan baju Donghae, itu memang rutinitasnya. Setelah semua siap, dia keluar untuk membuatkan kopi hitam kesukaan Donghae.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya Donghae setelah ia selesai dengan mandinya dan memakai baju kantornya dan jas.

"Eum? Hari ini aku libur, dan Kyu mengajakku jalan-jalan~"jawab Hyukjae senang.

"Kyu? Nugu?"

"Ah itu... nanti kukenalkan"ucap Hyukjae. Dia tidak ingin memberitau siapa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang memintanya. Ini rencana Kyuhyun, dia bilang ingin lihat reaksi Donghae kalau Hyukjae didekati namja lain.

Hyukjae kembali sibuk dengan memasangkan dasi Donghae. Dia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal saat jarinya yang tersimpul di dasi. Donghae terkekeh melihat Hyukjae.

"Bukankah kau sudah sering melakukannya juga? Kenapa sering lupa, eoh?"tanya Donghae.

"Diam ikan, aku sedang konsentrasi"ucap Hyukjae kesal. Donghae kembali terkekeh mendengar Hyukjae yang sedang menggerutu tidak jelas.

Setelah selesai, Hyukjae kembali kekamarnya untuk menyiapkan barang bawaanya nanti.

"Aku berangkat duluan ya,"ucap Donghae setelah memakai sepatunya.

"Hati-hati dijalan~"balas Hyukjae dari dalam kamarnya.

"Hei, nanti siang kita makan siang bersama bagaimana? Sekalian kau kenalkan Kyuhyun itu."sahut Donghae saat ia hendak menutup pintu apartemen.

"Nanti kuhubungi lagi"teriak Hyukjae, kalian bertanya Hyukjae sedang apa? Aku pun tak tahu #plaaaak.

Donghae sudah berangkat dari 15 menit lalu, dan Hyukjae baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Huuft, kenapa ini terjadi lagi."ucap Hyukjae sambil memakai tas selempangnya.

Hyukjae turun menunggu Kyuhyun di hall apartemennya. Melirik jam berwarna putih yang bertengger manis ditangannya.

"Kyu lama"gerutunya mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sebuah mobil audi hitam berhenti didepan Hyukjae, tidak lama seseorang turun dari pintu kemudi.

"Menunggu lama, baby?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat Hyukjae dari atas mobilnya, pose keren, dagu yang di taruh di atas tangan yang sudah bersender di atas mobil. #youknwowhatimean

"Sangat lama sampai aku jamuran"jawab Hyukjae kesal langsung masuk kedalam mobil Kyuhyun tanpa izin.

"Jangan marah, baby. Kau tau 5 tahun tidak pulang ke Seoul itu membuatku buta arah.."Kyuhyun menjelaskan alasan atas keterlambatannya barusan.

"Tch. You always late, don't give me a fool reason"

"Kkk, you always know me, okay,.now where we go?"

"I want to go to Lotte World!"seru Hyukjae semangat.

"Okey, all for you princess~~"Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya meningalkan kawasan apartemen Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae sudah tiba di Lotte World, Hyukjae tampak sangat senang disana. Dia berlari-lari kecil guna melihat seluruh wahana di Lotte World.

"Aku tidak percaya namja di depanku ini sudah berumur 25 tahub"ujar Kyuhyun pelan, tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Hyukjae.

"Diam kau, Cho. Aku hanya bahagia. Kau tau, aku kesini baru sekali ini sejak aku mulai kuliah mengambil kedokteran, tentu aku amat merindukan tempat ini."jelas Hyukjae menyejerkan langkahnya dengan langkah Kyuhyun. Lalu bergelayut di tangan Kyuhyun, kebiasaannya sejak dulu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau, aku berharap kita ini benar-benar sepasang kekasih"ucap Kyuhyun mengacak gemas rambut blonde Hyukjae.

"Tch, kau sudah tau alasanku. Berhenti berharap Kyu, ku mohon… kau bisa mencari namja atau yeoja selain aku yang bisa memberikanmu cinta sesungguhnya"ujar Hyukjae.

"Tidak ada yang sepertimu, baby"kali ini Kyuhyun mengelus pipi putih Hyukjae. "Entah kenapa hatiku hanya terpaku untukmu. Di Jepang, aku mencoba mencarinya, tapi tidak bisa."jelas Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mian."Hyukjae menunduk sedih. Sungguh, kalau saja dia bisa menghapus Donghae dari hatinya,dia akan memilih Kyuhyun, namja yang memberikan cintanya segenap hatinya ini sangat disayangkan untuk disia-saikan. Hei, tidak sadarkah Hyukjae kalau dia seperti sedang membicarakan dirinya? Donghae juga menyia-nyiakan cinta yang ia berikan sepenuh hatinya.

"Sudah, jangan pikirkan lagi. Perlahan perasaan ini akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Biarkan ini berjalan apa adanya, dan jangan merubah sikapmu padaku itu sudah membuatku bahagia."ucap Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepalaku. Aku mengangguk pelan. 'Maaf Kyu, aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Tapi aku sungguh menyayangimu. Maafkan aku'

Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae mencoba semua wahana disana, tidak terasa sebentar lagi sudah waktunya makan siang. Hyukjae tadi sudah menghubungi Donghae, mereka akan makan siang bersama di restoran tidak jauh dari kantor Donghae.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang, nanti Donghae lama menunggu"ucap Hyukjae berjalan menuju pintu keluar, diikuti Kyuhyun disampingnya.

Saat mereka menuju parkiran, entah kenapa tiba-tiba tubuh Hyukjae limbung, untung Kyuhyun menahan tubuhnya, kalau tidak mungkin Hyukjae akan merasakan enaknya jatuh di atas tanah.

"Gwenchana?"tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Eum"jawab Hyukjae pelan, dia memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

"Kita pulang saja bagaimana?"tawar Kyuhyun, dia khawatir dengan Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memucat.

"Aniya.. nan gwenchana.. ini paling hanya kurang darah biasa."elak Hyukjae. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh mohon agar mereka tidak pulang.

"Jeongmal?"

"Eum.."

"Baiklah,"Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Hyukjae dan menyandarkan tubuh Hyukjae ketubuhnya agar Hyukjae tidak limbung lagi.

Author PoV End

Donghae PoV

Aku dan Sunye sudah berada di restoran tempatku dan Hyukjae janjian beberapa saat lalu. Kami terdiam dengan kesibukan kami masing-masing, Sunye dengan smartphonenya, dan aku dengan pikiranku, penasaran dengan siapa yang bernama Kyuhyun itu. sepertinya saat SMA aku pernah mendengar nama itu. dan lagi, aku masih heran, pasalnya selama aku bersahabat dengan Hyukjae sampai saat ini, aku tidak tau kalau Hyukjae pernah dekat dngan seseorang, bahkan meskipun fakultas kami berbeda. Apa Hyukjae menyembunyikannya dariku? Tapi kenapa?

"Siang, Hae. Apa kami terlambat?"seseorang memasuki ruangan vip yang kupesan untuk makan siang kali ini, karena jujur aku tidak terlalu suka makan ditempat terbuka dan ramai.

"Ah, Hyukkie"aku tersenyum melihat kedatangannya, tapi senyumku luntur saat melihat ada tangan yang melingkari bahunya. Siapa dia sampai berani-beraninya merangkul Hyukjae seperti itu?

"Eum, ah ya, ini Kyuhyun"Ucap Hyukjae memperkenalkan namja tinggi yang datang bersamanya dan sedang merangkul dirinya itu.

"Anyeong haseyo. Cho Kyuhyun imnida."ucap namja itu sopan sambil menundukkan dirinya. Aku dan Sunye berdiri bersamaan untuk memperkenalkan diri kami juga.

"Lee Donghae imnida."ucapku memperkenlakan diriku, kuulurkan tanganku untuk menjabat tangannya, dan dia menyambutnya dengan senyum atau lebih tepatnya smirk?

"Sunye imnida"ucap Sunye membuyarkan lamunan sesaatku barusan.

"Ayo duduk, aku sudah memesankan makanan"ucapku. Mataku membulat melihat pemandangan didepanku, Kyuhyun, menarikkan kursi untuk Hyukjae… dan mereka saling menatap sebentar dan tersenyum. W..what!? jangan bilang… Kyuhyun itu,, pacar Hyukjae? D…dan apa-apaan ini!? kenapa aku mempermasalahkannya? Bukankah Hyukjae itu bukan siapa-siapaku? Hanya sahabatku kan? Kenapa aku harus kesal? Aku sudah punya Sunye kan? jadi apa masalahku sebenarnya?

"aku izin toilet sebentar."ucapku beranjak dari tempatku

Aku terdiam menatap pantulan diriku dicermin, ada apa ini? kenapa dadaku terasa sesak?

"Huuuft, tenang Donghae… ini hanya perasaan kesal karena Hyukkie tidak pernah menceritakan namjachingunya. "Tenang Donghae… tenang"kunyalakan keran dan kutampung air dikedua telapak tanganku lalu membasuh wajahku.

Setelah merasa senang, aku segera kembali menuju ruanganku.

"Jadi…sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu"ucapku pada Kyuhyun sesaat setelah kembali dan kembali menikmati makan siangku, aku berinisiatif membuka percakapan.

"Ne, aku hoobae Hyukjae di SMA, dan kami bertemu saat masa orientasi, aku dipandu Hyukjae sunbae untuk berkeliling sekolah."jelasnya. huh? Jadi dia hoobae kami?

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu diperingkat 1 itu?"tanyaku tidak percaya. Dia mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"Pantas aku seperti pernah mendengar namamu."ucapku tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan makanku.

"Baby, kau penuh saus"ucapnya tiba-tiba, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan dia kembali membuatku membulatkan mataku kaget. Apa? Dia…dia.. dia mengusap sudut bibir Hyukjae dengan selembar tissue. Itu… apa maksudnya? Tanpa sadar aku meremat kuat sendok dan garpu yang sedang kupegang.

"Oppa. Kau kenapa?"tanya Sunye tiba-tiba, aku tersentak kaget menatapnya, dan tersenyum sedikit.

"Gwenchana"jawabku, aku sudah tidak mood makan, dia berhasil menghancurkan moodku. Tck, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan diriku.

Apakah…. Aku cemburu?

Hell… aku cemburu dengan siapa? Dengan Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun? Tapi… tapi kenapa? Bukankah Hyukjae hanya sahabatku saja? Tapi… apa benar.. aku cemburu?

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu aku semakin sering merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri. Terutama saat Hyukjae berdekatan denganku saat memasang dasi. Sungguh, aku merasa aku sedang terkena sakit jantung sekarang. Oh, haruskah aku konsultasi dengan Hyukjae? Hyukjae kan spesialis toraks, pasti Hyukjae tau dengan penyakitku sekarang.

"Kkeut, kau sudah tampan presdir"ucap Hyukjae menggoda.

"ck, jangan panggil aku presdir, uisa"balasku.

"Ish, kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda tuan Lee"ucapnya kesal dan beranjak menuju kamarnya, mungkin kembali melanjutkan tidurnya, hari ini dia tugas siang setelah beberapa hari kemarin dia tidak pulang sama sekali.

"Hari ini ada rapat dengan beberapa bagian kepala perusahaan, setelah itu, ada rapat membahas kerja sama dengan tuan Jung. Setelah itu anda hanya perlu mendatangani beberapa dokumen saja."jelas Sunye membacakan jadwalku, aku hanya mengangguk malas mendengarnya, kembali membaca beberapa laporan untuk rapat nanti.

Entah kenapa, sudah seminggu ini aku merasa hubunganku dengan Sunye semakin merenggang, hubungan kami terasa hambar. Aku merasa… Ah, sudahlah.

"Sunye-ah, nanti siang ada yang ingin kubicarakan"ucapku saat Sunye hendak meninggalkan ruanganku. Dia terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk.

"Aku juga ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, oppa"ucapnya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawabannya.

Siang tiba, kami makan ditempat biasa, kantin kantorku, di pojok ruangan.

"Oppa, sebelum kau bicara, bolehkah aku yang bilang duluan?"ucapnya memotong aku yang baru saja ingin membuka mulutku. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Seminggu ini… aku merasa hubungan kita merenggang."ucapnya, iya, ternyata bukan hanya aku yang merasakannya.

"Dan.. karena itu, maaf, aku tidak ingin hubungan yang membosankan seperti ini. sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki kekasih baru. Untuk itu, aku minta kita putus oppa."jelasnya. ah, dia bisa membaca pikiranku kah? Aku baru saja ingin minta putus darinya.

"Hum.. gwenchana. Aku juga baru ingin mengatakannya barusan"ucapku tersenyum padanya.

"Jinjja? Gomawo, Op.. ah, sajangnim"ucapnya membenarkan ucapannya.

"Panggil Oppa juga tidak apa-apa."ujarku.

"Ne, oppa. Kalau begitu… aku pergi dulu ne, aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang."pamitnya.

"Ne, pergilah. Hati-hati ne."aku hanya berusaha menjadi mantan yang baik, jangan salah paham. Toh sepertinya hatiku tidak sakit atau menangis diputuskan olehnya.

"Oh iya, oppa."Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik padaku "jangan kau sia-siakan seseorang yang sedang mencintaimu saat ini, ne oppa"ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Huh? Mencintaiku saat ini? nugu? Siapa orangnya? Adakah?

Donghae POV END

Author POV

Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi drama yang sedang mereka mainkan akan selesai. Orang tua Hyukjae sudah kembali dari luar negeri, kemarin lusa Hyukjae sudah mengunjunginya, dan Donghae menyusul di kemudian harinya.

Ini sudah 2 hari Hyukjae tidak pulang, Hyukjae bertugas jaga di ugd dan juga banyak operasi yang harus ia lakukan. Ia baru sempat istirahat beberapa jam saja. Kyuhyun sudah memaksanya untuk istirahat dan makan, tapi tidak dipedulikan oleh Hyukjae.

Saat ini Hyukjae sedang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit menuju ruanganya. Dia berjalan sambil memegang dinding disampingnya, kepalanya amat pusing.

-GREP-

Kyuhyun menangkap tubuh Hyukjae yang hampir terjatuh.

"Sudah kubilang, istirahat. Kau kelelahan, Hyu- omo!"kaget Kyuhyun karena melihat Hyukjae yang amat pucat. Hyukjae hanya menatapnya sebentar sebelum hilang kesadaran. Kyuhyun segera mengangkat tubuh kecil Hyukjae dan membawanya menuju UGD.

Hampir 2 jam Hyukjae tidak sadarkan diri, dia dipindahkan Kyuhyun kesalah satu ruangan, karena menurut Kyuhyun Hyukjae butuh perawatan. Dan selama itu Kyuhyun tidak bergeser sesentipun dari tempat duduknya disamping ranjang rawat Hyukjae.

"Ermh…"erang Hyukjae menandakan bahwa ia sadar. Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan mengelus kepala Hyukjae.

"Baby, ireona.."ucap Kyuhyun, dengan perlahan, Hyukjae membuka matanya. Dia melihat sekeliling dan melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…"ucap Hyukjae serak, Kyuhyun yang mengerti langsung mengambilkan gelas berisikan air putih dan sedotan, lalu ia meminumkannya pada Hyukjae dengan perlahan.

"Kenapa.. aku ada disini, Kyu?"tanya Hyukjae bingung. Dia lebih bingung lagi dengan tangannya yang diinfus. Dia kenapa eoh?

"Kau pingsang di lorong tadi. Aku membawamu ke UGD, dan menurutku kau butuh perawatan lebih."jelas Kyuhyun.

"Appa dan eomma?"tanya Hyukjae khawatir,

"Aku belum memberitau mereka"Kyuhyun tau, Hyukjae paling tidak suka kalau orang tuanya panik karena dirinya, jadi Kyuhyun belum memberitau mereka.

"Hyuk, ada yang harus kutanyakan."ucap Kyuhyun serius. Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang tampak serius itu.

"Kau punya riwayat anemia?"tanya Kyuhyun

"N..ne"jawab Hyukjae pelan.

"Dan kau memforsir tubuhmu dengan terus bekerja dan tidak memperhatikan kondisi tubuhmu!? Kau Dokter Hyukkie, harusnya kau paling tau dengan tubuhmu sendiri!"ucap Kyuhyun kesal. Hyukjae punya anemia dan dia tidak mengidahkan perintah Kyuhyun untuk istirahat.

"M..maaf"ucap Hyukjae takut.

"Besok kau harus memeriksakan dirimu, dan untuk 3 hari kedepan kau harus istirahat total. Aku sudah minta direktur untuk memberimu cuti selama seminggu agar kau bisa istirahat"ucap Kyuhyun mutlak, kalau sudah begini Hyukjae tidak akan berani membantah. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf aku membentakmu, aku hanya terlalu khawatir"Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Hyukjae yang tampak gemetaran itu.

.

Donghae tersenyum melihat Hyukjae yang sedang berkutat dengan peralatan masaknya. Dengan perlahan ia dekati tubuh Hyukjae dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"OMO!"jerit Hyukjae kaget, dia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal "Kau membuatku kaget, Hae!"ucap Hyukjae kesal dan kembali masak."Lepas kan pelukanmu Hae. Nanti Sunye bisa salah paham"ucap Hyukjae berusaha tegar.

"Hum? Gwenchana.. aku sudah putus dengannya, lagipula aku merindukan sahabatku ini."jawab Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Huh? Wae?"tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Kami sudah tidak saling mencintai lagi."jawab Donghae.

"Oh."jawab Hyukjae singkat, setelahnya dia menyuruh Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan Donghae langsung duduk manis di meja makan, menunggu sarapan paginya yang sedang ditata Hyukjae diatas meja makan.

"Kau tidak kekantor hari ini?"tanya Hyukjae sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Ani, aku sedang malas, "jawab Donghae cuek.

"Malas? Ck, mentang-mentang presdir kau bisa bolos sesuka hatimu, eoh?"

"Ah, Hyukkie, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan? Mungkin taman?"ajak Donghae tanpa menyahuti ucapan Hyukjae sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak janji, hari ini aku ada operasi, tapi kalau sore mungkin bisa. Otte?"Hyukjae senang, tentu saja. Sudah lama dia tidak jalan bersama Donghae. Bisakah dia berharap kali ini saja?

"gwenchana.. aku akan menunggumu ditaman biasa."Donghae tersenyum menawan.

Seperti yang mereka janjikan, Donghae sudah duduk di taman tempat biasa mereka bersama. Donghae tersenyum melihat sekeliling taman yang tampak tidak ada perubahan sama sekali sejak ia dan Hyukjae terakhir mengunjungi tempat ini. kenangan itu kembali terputar di kepalanya. Dia tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Kenapa Hyukkie lama?"tanya Donghae pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap handphonenya yang hanya menunjukkan layar hitamnya tanpa menandakan bahwa ada pesan ataupun telepon yang masuk.

30 menit…

1 jam….

2 jam..

Terhitung, Donghae sudah duduk disana hampir 3 jam. Dan Donghae menolehkan kepalanya kesamping saat seseorang memanggil namanya.

"HAEEE!"itu Hyukjae, tentu saja, Donghae amat mengenal pemilik rambut blonde itu.

"Haah..haah, mianhe. Aku terlambat, haaah. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"Tanya Hyukjae sambil menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aniya,"jawab Donghae, tentu dia berbohong, bibirnya sudah memucat, dan Hyukjae adalah seorang dokter, tentu Hyukjae menyadari Donghae sudah disini lebih dari sejam. Ditangkupkannya wajah Donghae dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa harus berbohong? Lihat, kulitmu sudah amat dingin"ucap Hyukjae mengelus pipi Donghae. Donghae tertegun dengan tatapan khawatir yang Hyukjae tunjukkan.

'cantik…'pikir Donghae didalam hatinya.

"Hae? Kau melamun?"tanya Hyukjae mengayunkan tangannya di depan mata Donghae.

"Eh..oh, ani. Mianhe."ucap Donghae mengelus tengkuknya.

"Kau mau minum kopi? Aku belikan."tawar Hyukjae, tapi Donghae menggeleng.

"Duduk disini saja"Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae pelan agar Hyukjae duduk disampingnya.

Diam. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, tidak ada yang ingin membuka percakapan, dan tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, mereka hanya diam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, sesekali Hyukjae menggosok kedua tangannya, ini sudah masuk akhir musim gugur, suhu turun drastis, dia kedinginan.

"Hae.. kita pulang bagaimana? Aku kedinginan.."ajak Hyukjae. Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya saat tidak mendapat respon apa-apa dari Donghae.

"Omo! BAKA HAE! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau demam!? Baka!"Teriak Hyukjae kesal. Dengan perlahan Hyukjae memapah Donghae dengan tubuh kecilnya menuju mobilnya. Meskipun sedikit kesusahan, tapi akhirnya Hyukjae bisa membawa Donghae ke mobilnya.

"Ish, Donghae baka"Omel Hyukjae pada Donghae yang sedang terbaring diranjangnya dengan kompresan di keningnya.

Hyukjae menyuntikkan obat penurun panas miliknya yang selalu ia siapkan di dalam kamarnya, dan juga menggantikan kompresan milik Donghae.

Hyukjae terdiam menatap wajah Donghae, tangannya perlahan mengelus pipi Donghae. Menulusuri tiap garis wajah Donghae.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh."lirih Hyukjae mengecup bibir tipis Donghae, entah keberanian dari mana.

Malam itu Hyukjae tertidur disamping Donghae, tertidur dengan senyum sumringah diwajahnya. Dan tanpa sadar mereka saling mendekatkan tubuh mereka dan berpelukan, saling mencari kehangatan dari orang disamping mereka.

Pagi menjelang, matahari mulai naik dan memasukkan cahayanya disela-disela celah kamar itu. Donghae, sang namja tampan membuka matanya perlahan karena cahaya yang mengganggu tidurnya. Matanya membulat saat melihat Hyukjae tertidur dihadapannya, dan lebih terkejut lagi saat ia menyadari ada dimana tangannya berada.

'aku memeluk Hyukkie? B…bagaimana bisa?'pikir Donghae kaget. Mata Donghae terpaku melihat wajah Hyukjae yang sedang tidur dihadapannya. Mata yang sedang terpejam, bibir yang sedikit terbuka, dan kedua pipi putihnya itu, Donghae mengangkat tangannya guna untuk menyentuh wajah Hyukjae.

'lembut'pikir Donghae, tepat saat Donghae hendak menyentuh bibir pink Hyukjae, mata Hyukjae bergerak-gerak perlahan, Donghae segera menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Donghae.

"Pagi~"sapa Donghae sambil tersenyum. Hyukjae menatap Donghae sebentar, kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi dan membuka matanya lagi. Sedetik kemudian matanya membulat lucu.

"H..ha..hae.. ini..ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan..i..itu..aa..aku kekamar dulu"ucap Hyukjae segera beranjak dari ranjang Donghae dan berlari keluar, sebelumnya Hyukjae sempat tersandung saat turun dari ranjang Donghae dan juga menabrak pintu. Salah tingkah, eoh?

Donghae terkekeh melihat tingkah imut Hyukjae,

"Kkkk, ternyata dia kalau lagi salah tingkah imut eoh"ucap Donghae entah pada siapa.

Author POV END

Hyukjae POV

Sejak kejadian Donghae demam aku sudah tidak mampu lagi menatap wajah Donghae, entah kenapa aku sudah tidak bisa mengontrol diriku lagi. Saat dia menatapku, maka wajahku akan memanas dengan sendirinya. Dan juga saat tiba-tiba dia memelukku. Wajahku terasa seperti ingin meledak.

Seperti pagi ini, seperti rutinitasku setiap hari, aku sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan Donghae. Sampai sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangku dari belakang dan aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafas di tengkukku. Wajahku memanas saat mendengar suara beratnya.

"Pagi Hyukkie,"sapanya tepat di tengkukku dan membuatku merinding.

"Hei wajahmu memerah, kau demam?"tanyanya menatapku dari samping, membuat wajahku semakin panas saja. Aku sendiri bingung dengannya. Akhir-akhir ini dia aneh. Dia suka sekali bermanja-manja padaku, dan dia juga tidak segan-segan mengusir Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun mengantarku pulang. Dia… seperti memberikan harapan palsu padaku, kau tau?

Ah, mengingat hal itu… aku ingat, seminggu lagi, seminggu lagi adalah ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang pertama sekaligus terakhir.

"Hyukkie, sabtu besok tidak sibukkan?"tanya Donghae membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku terdiam sebentar

"a…itu…"aku sedang tidak ingin bersamanya, aku takut… aku takut jika perasaan ini semakin dalam justru akan menyakitiku diakhirnya.

"jangan berbohong, aku sudah tanyakan jadwalmu pada perawat disana, kau tidak ada operasi, dan juga kau bisa mengambil cuti hari itu. jebal"dia memasang puppy eyes andalannya, walaupun jujur, aku ingin muntah melihatnya seperti itu, tidak cocok. Amat tidak cocok.

"memangnya kita mau kemana?"tanyaku berusaha mengabaikan debaran jantungku yang menggila.

"makan malam"jawabnya mengikutiku ke meja makan untuk mengatur masakanku yang sudah jadi.

"Huh?"

"aku ingin kita makan malam, ditempat biasa kita pergi."jelasnya duduk ditempatnya. Aku kembali untuk mengambil makanan yang lainnya.

"tumben. Tapi bukankah lebih enak makan dirumah?"

"Hum… iya juga sih. ah! Bagaimana kalau khusus hari itu aku yang masak?"ujarnya. aku akui, masakan Donghae termasuk lumayan, tapi aku memang tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk memasak, aku istri, dan aku ingin menjalankan peranku dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"hm… terserah kau saja."jawabku.

Hari itu tiba, dia terus menghubungi dari pagi karena aku mendadak ada operasi dan operasi itu memakan waktu yang lama. Aku baru kembali keruanganku setalah melakukan operasi hampir 10 jam lebih, aku mendudukkan diriku diatas sofa didalam ruanganku dan memijat kepalaku. Aku lelah, lelah sekali.

-DRRRT…DRRRT-

Handphoneku yang ada di saku jas dokterku bergetar lagi, tanpa membuka mataku aku mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Hyukkie, kau pulang jam berapa?"_tanya orang dari seberang line sana yang amat kuyakini kalau itu Donghae.

"Sebentar lagi."jawabku singkat. Kepalaku pusing sekali, tapi aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Donghae.

"_ya sudah, hati-hati dijalan ne.. ada yang ingin kubicarakan~ anyeong"_ucapnya memutuskan telepon. Aku segera melepas jas dokterku dan mengambil jaketku, lalu pulang.

Kepalaku sakit sekali, aku butuh istirahat, tapi tidak. aku ingin bertemu Donghae. Saat tiba di apartemen, Donghae sudah menyulap ruang makan kami yang serba putih menjadi sebuah tempat makan yang romantis. Aku terkejut melihatnya, dia menggunakan setelan tuxedo yang ia gunakan dulu saat kami mengucapkan janji suci kami dihadapan Tuhan.

"Hyukkie, ganti pakaianmu dulu. Sudah kusiapkan di kamar."Dia mendorong tubuhku pelan menuju kamarku.

Aku bingung melihat setelan tuxedo putihku yang sudah tergantung rapi di pintu lemari, dengan perlahan aku dekatinya dan mengusapnya perlahan.

'apa yang Hae rencanakan?'tanyaku dalam hati.

Daripada penasaran aku segera ganti baju dan keluar dari kamar, Donghae menungguku didepan pintu kamar, dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung tidak mengerti, Donghae mungkin tidak sabar menarik tanganku dan menggandengku sampai meja makan, setelahnya dia menarikkan kursi untukku.

Kami memulai makan dengan tenang, aku dengan seribu pertanyaan yang melayang-layang diatas kepalaku. Aku bingung, tentu saja. Tapi melihat sepertinya Donghae tidak ingin menjelaskan jadia ku pun tidak ingin bertanya.

Setelah selesai, kami hanya terdiam. Aku diam sambil memainkan jemariku, dan Donghae yang sedang menikmati winenya.

-TING-

Donghae menaruh gelasnya diatas meja. Dapat kudengar langkah kakinya yang mendekati diriku. Aku hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan wajahku. Aku tidak kuat menatapnya, dia yang berpenampilan seperti ini… benar-benar…

-SRET-

Tanganku ditarik olehnya, membuatku menolehkan kepalaku kearahnya dan membulatkan mataku karena dia sekarang tengah berlutut dihadapanku.

"Aku sungguh bodoh menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang selama ini benar-benar mencintaiku"ucapnya, aku mengangkat alisku bingung, maksudnya?

"Aku sungguh bodoh sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar akan kehadirannya disampingku selama ini."lanjutnya, aku masih setia memasang wajah tidak mengertiku.

"Aku sudah di butakan oleh cinta sesaatku sampai aku tidak bisa merasakannya. Padahal selama ini jantungku selalu berdebar-debar berada di sampingnya. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menyadarinya? Tapi, kuharap aku belum terlambat."lanjut Donghae lagi.

"Eung… hae, kau sedang bicara apa sih?"tanyaku akhirnya. Donghae menatapku lembut, dia tersenyum sebelum merogoh sesuatu dari saku jasnya, kemudian menyodorkan kotak beludru berwarna hitam itu, dia membukanya dihadapanku, membuatku kembali terkejut. Itu cincin pernikahan kami, memang setelah menikah aku tidak pernah memakainya, aku selalu menyimpannya di dalam laci, jadi… bagaimana dia bisa menemukannya?

"Aku ingin, kita mengulangnya dari awal. Memulainya kembali, dengan dalam keadaan saling mencintai, menatanya kembali. Meskipun ini terlambat, maaf. Selama ini aku memang tidak menyadarinya. Aku bodoh, aku tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku sendiri. Tapi, aku sudah sadar sekarang, bahwa, namja ini, namja yang ada di hadapanku saat ini, adalah namja yang amat kucintai, namja yang selalu berada di sisiku, namja dengan sejuta pesonanya yang bahkan baru kusadari. Nan jeongmal mianhe…"ucap Donghae menatapku dalam."Saranghaeyo"lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Mataku berkaca-kaca, aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Mimpikah aku Tuhan? Kalau ini mimpi, biarkanlah aku selamanya tertidur. Tapi jika ini hanya khayalanku saja, sadarkanlah aku Tuhan…

"Hyukkie"Donghae mengusap pipiku, menyadarkanku bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi dari kehangatan telapak tangannya. Mataku berkaca-kaca, air mata meluncur dipipiku. Air mata bahagia.

-DEGH-

Hyukjae POV END

Author POV

Disebuah kamar rawat di Seoul Hospital, tampak seorang namja yang sedang terduduk disamping ranjang dimana namja manisnya sedang terlelap, namja manisnya. Yah, biarkanlah kali ini Donghae mengakuinya, bahwa Hyukjae hanya miliknya. Donghae memegang telapak tangan Hyukjae dan mengusapnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitauku kalau anemiamu kambuh lagi? Lihat? Sekarang kau seperti vampire, kau meminum darah."ucap Donghae entah pada siapa, dia terus mengusap telapak tangan Hyukjae tanpa ada niatan untuk istirahat meskipun sekarang jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari..

Donghae sedih, tentu saja, dia baru saja melamar Hyukjae kembali, tapi disaat dia sudah memiliki keberanian itu Hyukjae justru collapse, Hyukjae tidak memberitaukannya, memang dulu waktu masih di_ Junior High School _Hyukjae di vonis terkena anemia, itu yang membuatnya tidak boleh kelelahan dan mengabaikan makanannya.

"Padahal kau seorang dokter, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa menyadari kondisi tubuhmu sendiri?"gumam Donghae lagi.

Pagi pun tiba, Donghae tertidur dengan kepala berada diatas telapak tangan Hyukjae, Hyukjae sendiri mulai menggerak-gerakkan matanya karena cahaya yang masuk melalui celah jendela. Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap sekeliling.

'lagi?'pikir Hyukjae, Hyukjae hendak menggerakkan tubuhnya, keningnya mengernyit bingung saat merasakan tangan kirinya terasa berat, dia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati Donghae yang sedang tertidur.

"Hae"panggil Hyukjae. Tapi Donghae masih tetap berada di alam mimpinya.

"Hae.."Sekali lagi, kali ini disertai guncangan pada tubuh Donghae, membuat Donghae menggeliatkan tubuhnya perlahan dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Eoh, Hyukkie, bagaimana perasaanmu? Ada yang sakit?"Tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Aniya, nan gwenchana"jawab Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Jeongmal?"tanya Donghae tidak percaya. Dan Hyukjae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Ah ya, Hyukkie, tentang semalam –"ucapan Dongahe terhenti saat Kyuhyun masuk kekamar Hyukjae.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar?"tanya Kyuhyun mendekati ranjang Hyukjae"pagi sunbae"sapa Kyuhyun pada Donghae dan memeriksa keadaan Hyukjae. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan membunuh Donghae saat dengan seenak jidat lebarnya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mencium kening Hyukjae. Hei, disini Donghae suami Hyukjae dan dia sudah mengucapkan pernyataannya semalam, mau apa Cho satu ini, huh?

"Hyuk –"

"Hae, lebih baik kau pulang dulu, ganti pakaianmu, kau tampak lusuh seperti pengemis jalanan"what the hell!? Ucapan Donghae dipotong lagi oleh Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae dengan polosnya mengatainya pengemis jalanan?

"Benar sunbae, biar aku yang menjaga Hyukkie"lanjut Kyuhyun membuat Donghae mendelik kearahnya.

"Tap –"

"Kau juga butuh sarapan, tapi mian aku tidak bisa membuatkan sarapan untukmu"potong Hyukjae lagi, membuat Donghae mendengus kesal dan pergi dari sana.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Kyu, aku titip ISTRIKU"ucap Donghae menekankan pada kata 'istriku' membuat Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae saling memandang dan kemudian tersenyum tipis setelah Donghae meninggalkan kamar rawat Hyukjae.

"Sudah kubilang kan Hyung, kau itu butuh istirahat"ucap Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya ditempat tadi Donghae duduk.

"Mianhe,"jawab Hyukjae menyesal.

"Aku tau ini demi pasienmu, tapi bukan berarti kau mengorbankan dirimu untuk para pasienmu, sekarang lihat, kalau kau sudah sakit seperti ini siapa yang akan menangani pasienmu?"ceramah Kyuhyun, sementara Hyukjae hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya penuh penyesalan. Melihat Hyukjae yang menundukkan kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun enggan melanjutkan ceramahnya.

"Ah ya, baby, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan rencana kita?"tanya Kyuhyun membuat Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun, mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Begini –"

Author POV END

Donghae POV

"SIAAAAALLLL"Teriakku frustasi di dalam kamar ku di apartemen. Pasalnya ini sudah seminggu sejak insiden pengusiran secara tidak langsung oleh Hyukjae saat ia dirumah sakit, dan setelahnya 2 hari berikutnya dia mendiamkanku, dan besoknya saat ia sudah diizinkan pulang aku dengan segenap hati dan jiwaku meninggalkan semua meetingku demi menjemputnya di rumah sakit, tapi apa yang perawat katakana?

"_Lee Uisa tadi sudah pulang bersama Cho uisa"_ucap perawat itu saat kutanya, dan lebih menyebalkannya lagi, saat aku akan meninggalkan perawat itu untuk pulang dan bertemu dengan Hyukjae demi membicarakan hubungan kami, suster itu menghentikan langkahku.

"_Lee Uisa juga menitip pesan kalau 4 hari kedepan beliau aka nada di Jepang bersama Cho uisa karean ada seminar juga rapat penting bersama Uisa lainnya."_ucap perawat itu membuatku semakin mendidih (?)

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar Hyukjae, kamar yang tidak pernah kumasuki selama ini. kubuka pintu itu perlahan dan kulangkahkan kakiku kedalam. Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh sudut kamar Hyukjae, mataku membulat melihat foto pernikahan kami yang terpajang di atas meja Hyukjae, kudekati foto itu dan kuambil.

"Bahkan aku baru menyadari kalau wajahmu lebih cantik dari wanita manapun"ucapku entah pada siapa. Kuusap wajah Hyukjae di foto itu, seandainya ini adalah wajah Hyukjae yang sesungguhnya, akankah aku merasakan kelembutan seperti dulu?

Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku kearah yang lain, mendapati sebuah kalender tergantung di dinding samping jendela kamarnya, kudekati kalender itu dan kuperhatikan baik-baik.

'apakah dia menghitungnya?'tanyaku dalam hati. 'kalau tidak salah… bukankah berarti hari itu adalah besok? Aah, baiklah Hyukkie~ akan kubuatkan kejutan terspesial untukmu~'

Donghae POV END

Hyukjae POV

Hari ini aku pulang dari Jepang, sungguh ini sangat melelahkan, ditambah lagi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun menjadi sebegitu cerewetnya, menyuruhku minum vitamin, suntik vitamin, dan lain-lain. Ish, tapi benar ini untuk ebaikanku, kalau tidak mungkin aku bias collapse lagi seperti kemarin. Ngomong-ngomong hari ini aku pulang sendiri, Kyuhyun masih harus mengikuti kegiatan lainnya. Dan Kyuhyun menyuruhku untuk menelpon Donghae agar menjemputku, sudah kutelepon, tapi yang mengangkat teleponnya adalah Sunye, yang mengatakan kalau hari ini Donghae sedang ada di Busan karena ada meeting untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Mengingat yang mengangkat telepon adalah Sunye… apakah mereka kembali lagi? Apa yang waktu itu Donghae ucapkan hanya omong kosong belaka? Aku belum sempat menjawabnya, bukan, bukannya aku menghindar, tapi… aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa sungguhnya Donghae mengatakan itu. Tapi kalau seperti ini… apakah dia hanya mempermainkan diriku?

Kutarik koperku memasuki lobby apartemen kami, tapi seorang security menghentikan langkahku.

"Tuan Lee!"panggil Security itu membuatku menghentikan langkahku dan menghadapnya.

"Ya?"responku.

"Maaf, tadi tuan Lee Donghae memberikan pesan sebelum beliau pergi. hari ini anda di minta untuk ke rumah orang tua anda, karena apartemen Tuan Donghae sedang ada perbaikan."ucapnya membuatku mengangkat alisku tidak mengerti.

'Perbaikan? Apa yang Donghae lakukan?'

"Ah, kalau begitu terima kasih informasinya, aku akan kerumah orang tuaku, selamat siang,"pamitku segera berbalik untuk mencari taxi.

.

"Eomma, appa~"teriakku saat memasuki rumah orang tuaku setelah tadi dibukakan pintu oleh seorang maid.

"Eo? Hyukkie, kenapa kemari?"Tanya eomma –Kim –Lee Heechul.

"Aku tidak boleh kemari?"tanyaku balik sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

"Tentu saja tidak, ah, kemana suamimu?"Tanya eomma lagi mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sambil membuka majalah fashionnya.

"Pergi ke Busan, aku disuruh kemari karena katanya apartemen kami sedang di renovasi."jelasku duduk disamping eomma. "Appa mana?"lanjutku.

"Pergi bersama suamimu"jawab eomma, ish, kalau sudah tau pergi bersama Donghae kenapa masih menanyakan Donghae dimana? Eomma kebiasaan.

"Ah, Hyukkie, eomma bosan dirumah, bagaimana kalau kita ke salon? Kau lihat kau butuh perawatan baby, kau terlalu sibuk dengan para pasienmu itu"ujar eomma, aku memegang ujung rambutku yang sudah agak memanjang.

"Eomma benar, baiklah, hari ini aku akan pergi bersama eomma kesayanganku!"

.

Kami menghabiskan waktu 2 jam di salon, dan sekarang eomma sedang mencarikan baju untukku, saat aku bertanya kenapa, eomma hanya menjawab 'baju yang kau pakai sekarang sudah tidak mode lagi' begitulah kira-kira, jadi sekarang kalian bisa lihat, eomma membelikanku pakaian yang ugh… aku tidak suka memakainya, mataku terpaku saat melihat sebuah hoodie putih.

"Eomma aku mau yang ini saja!"ujarku semangat menyambar sebuah hoodie putih bergaris biru.

"Hoodie lagi? Tapi kan eomma ingin kau memakai baju yang eomma pilihkan!"ucap eomma.

"Aku akan tetap memakai baju itu, hanya saja aku akan memakai hoodie ini untuk luarnya, sekarang sudah akhir musim dingin eomma, aku akan kedinginan jika hanya menggunakan kaos rajut seperti itu.."jelasku.

"Hum, kau benar juga. Ah! Tidak percuma kau sekolah kedokteran, kau jadi pintar"eomma mengambil hoodie yang kubawa dan dimasukkan kedalam tas belanjanya, lalu pergi kekasir.

"Isshhh! Eomma, kalau aku tidak pintar aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang dokter sehebat sekarang ini!"kesalku mengikuti eomma.

Wah, aku merasa baru hari ini, dengan pakaian baru yang dibelikan eomma tadi dan juga rambut baruku yang berwarna coklat ini membuatku merasa lebih segar, tapi… akan terasa lebih segar lagi kalau aku bertemu Dongahe, ini sudah seminggu, aku merindukannya.

DRRT…DRRRT

Handphone yang kuletakkan diatas meja didepan sofa yang sedang kududukkan bergetar, kuraih handphoneku dan membuka pesan yang masuk.

_FROM : Donghae Babo_

_Aku sudah tidak bisa bersabar menanti jawabanmu, berikan jawabanmu sekarang atau kau akan menemukanku tergantung diapartemen kita besok. Kutunggu sekaran di taman tempat kita berdua menghabiskan waktu dulu. 10 menit dari kau membaca pesan ini. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya._

_Trust me if I really love you now._

_Lee Donghae_

Mataku membulat membaca pesan Donghae, apa dia baru saja mengancamku? Ish, awas saja ikan babo itu, akan kubedah dia nanti. Dengan segera aku mengambil hoodie yang sedari tadi kutelantarkan disandaran sofa.

"Eomma aku pergi dlu!"teriakku pada eomma yang sedang dikamar, entah mendengarnya atau tidak. Dengan segera aku berlari menuju taman yang memang dekat dengan rumahku.

"Haaah…haah,,haah"nafasku tersengal-sengal, kurang 2 menit dari waktu yang diberikan Donghae, aku segera menuju ke tempat biasa aku dan Donghae kunjungi saat pulang sekolah dulu.

Kembali mataku membulat saat melihat sebuah red karpet tergelar menuju sebuah meja dan 2 kursi yang saling berhadapan, _candle light dinner. _Dengan perlahan kudekati meja itu dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru taman, mencari Donghae. Apa aku terlambat? Tapi ini masih ada 30 detik, kemana Donghae?

Tiba-tiba sebuah lagu terdengar di telingaku, membuatku menoleh kearah sumber suara, disana Donghae sedang menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan lagu yang mengiringinya, seperti dulu membuatku terpana. Lagu ini… aku ingat Lagu ini… aku ingat dulu kami duet bersama –beautiful. Donghae menghentikan tariannya saat lagu itu berakhir dan mendekatiku, mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih dari saku jas yang ia gunakan menutupi telapak tangan kirinya, dan –POOF keluarlah sebuket mawar merah.

"Bunga yang cantik untuk orang yang tercantik"ucapnya membuat wajahku memerah. Kuraih buket bunga itu.

"G…gomawo.."ucapku malu-malu.

"tentu, ah, kalau kau dating kemari berarti jawaban yang kuterima adalah…"Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. "…ya"bisiknya ditelingaku lalu mengecup bibirku cepat.

"Mala mini sudah kumasakkan makanan kesukaanmu, kau tau aku membutuhkan waktu seharian untuk menyiapkan ini,"Ucapnya menarikkan kursi untukku.

"Huh? Bukankah kau ke Busan?"tanyaku bingung dan mendudukkan diriku dikursi yang sudah ditarikkan oleh Donghae.

"Ani, yang pergi hanya Sunye dan appa."jawabnya. "Terima kasih sudah dating"ucap Donghae tulus sambil menatap wajahku membuatku merasakan kalau wajahku seperti memanas.

Kami menghabiskan malam romantic itu hanya sebentar, karena tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur kota Seoul membuat kami harus beranjak dari sana. Donghae menggunakan jasnya sebagai pelindung kami.

"Kita kerumah eomma?"tanyaku bingung saat ia justru mengambil jalan sebaliknya dari jalan menuju rumah orang tuaku.

"Tidak, kita akan pulang kerumah kita"jawabnya menuju mobilnya, membukakan pintu untukku lalu memutari mobil lalu masuk kedalam.

"Bukankah apartemen sedang direnovasi?"

"Hum… "Donghae hanya bergumam membuatku semakin bingung.

Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya di basemant apartemen kami, saat berjalan bersama Donghae menggandeng tanganku yang terasa dingin membuat wajahku kembali terasa memanas. Donghae tidak pernah menyentuhku seperti ini. Tentu membuatku gugup.

Donghae sedang memasukkan kode apartemen dan menarikku masuk saat pintu itu sudah terbuka.

"Tidak ada yang berubah"gumamku pelan, dapat kulihat Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawabannya. Dia kembali menarikku menuju ruang tengah membuatku membulatkan mataku, ruang tamu kami yang biasanya dindingnya kosong dan berwarna cream sekarang sudah berubah, dindingnya menjadi berwarna babyblue dan dihiasi foto pernikahan kami, sofa yang biasanya mengelilingi meja itu berganti menjadi warna hitam. Khas Donghae.

Donghae menarik telapa tanganku, memasang cincin pernikahan kami yang waktu itu sempat kulepas dan kusimpan dikamar, tunggu, dari mana dia mendapatkannya? Jangan bilang…

"Hari ini… mari kita batalkan perjanjian kita dulu, dan kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Mianhe karena sudah membuatmu menunggu selama ini, Gomapta, karena sudah bersedia menungguku untuk menyadari perasaan ini. Saranghanda. Aku mencintaimu, selamanya."ucapnya penuh keyakinan, mataku berkaca-kaca. Kupeluk tubuhnya seerat yang aku bisa.

"Gomawo..nado saranghaeyo.."ucapku, dia menepuk kepalaku, kemudian menuntunku menuju kamarnya.

"Mulai hari ini tidak ada kamar terpisah, hanya ada kamar kau dan aku"ucapnya membuatku melepas pelukan kami dan melihat sekeliling kamar Donghae, kamarnya benar-benar direnovasi.

Ranjang king size, lemari 6 pintu berwarna putih, dinding berwarna soft yellow, sprei ranjang bergambar monyet, dan… tunggu, kenapa ada kelopak mawar diatas ranjang?

"Itu ide eomma, katanya memang beginilah ranjang untuk malam pertama"bisik Donghae ditelingaku lalu meninggalkanku yang mematung mendengar ucapannya.

Dan sedetik kemudian wajahku terasa seperti ingin meledak.

-THE END-


End file.
